The invention relates to a device in which an elongate material which can be wound in the form of a roll is drivable in a transport direction, the device having drive means for driving the material in the transport direction. The drive means comprise a winding spindle for driving a roll of the material, which winding spindle is in driving engagement with a cylindrical braking drum, and which has tension control means for controlling the tension which occurs in the material when the material is driven in the transport direction. The tension control means comprise a movably supported control member and spring means which act on the control member and load it in a given direction of movement, and a sensor arranged on the control member. The material is passed around the sensor via which the control member is movable against the given direction of movement, opposed by the force of the spring means, in accordance with the tension occurring in the material when the material is driven in the transport direction. A flexible braking member is passed around the cylindrical circumferential surface of the braking drum and has a movable braking member portion which extends away from the braking drum and is movable with the aid of a control portion of the control member in order to influence the braking action of the braking member on the braking drum.
Such a device is known, for example, from the document EP 0 182 419 B1. The known device is a magnetic tape apparatus, namely a so-called video recorder, by means of which video signals can be recorded on a drivable magnetic tape and can be reproduced therefrom. The known device has tension control means which include a braking drum which is coaxial with a winding spindle and a flexible braking member formed by a braking band which is passed around the braking drum. A braking band portion which extends away from the braking drum cooperates with a control portion of a pivotable control member in order to influence the braking action of the braking band on the braking drum. Such a braking band is subject to comparatively heavy wear, which leads to abrasion and, consequently, the production of contaminants and which unfortunately affects the friction and hence the braking action of the braking band. Such a braking band further results in an unfavorable radial load on the bearing of the brake drum. Moreover, such a braking band is comparatively susceptible to variations in air humidity and temperature variations. Furthermore, such a braking band is comparatively expensive and relatively difficult to mount. Besides, such a braking band results in a comparatively high basic friction torque, which is undesirable because such a basic friction torque represents a permanent load which must be overcome in the case of driving.